mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Galaxy 6
Super Mario Galaxy 6 is a game in the Super Mario Galaxy series. It is very similar to SMG2 in terms of gameplay, and has returning features such as Comet Medals and Green Stars. The game features a wider variety of power ups than ever before, with some powers returning from Super Mario Galaxy, SMG2, and even some new powers as well. Just like SMG2, there will be Worlds instead of Domes and just like in SMG2 they will be accessed via a spaceship, this one being called The Great Ship. Galaxies Each World has 5 galaxies, containing 3 stars each. There are 8 worlds in total, adding up to 120 stars. After finding all the Stars, 3 new Green Stars will appear in each galaxy, making a total of 240. Once all the Stars in one world, yellow and green, have been collected and the game has been beaten at least once, a galaxy in World 9 will unlock with World 1 unlocking the first galaxy in World 9, World 2 unlocking the second and so on. World 9 galaxies each only have 2 stars, and once a Yellow Stars are found there, 2 Green Stars will appear in each. Upon finding all World 9 Stars, a final galaxy will open in World 9 with 6 stars in it. Upon collecting all other 270 stars, the final galaxy will open up, located from a Warp Pad on The Great Ship. This galaxy only contains 2 stars. That said, there are a total of 272 stars in this game, 30 more than Super Mario Galaxy or SMG2. World 1 *Bonzai Blast Galaxy (0 stars) *Big Egg Galaxy (1st Star from Bonzai Blast Galaxy) *Mecha Tech Galaxy (1st Star from Big Egg Galaxy) *Flower Power Galaxy (1st Star from Mecha Tech Galaxy; 400 star bits) *Bowser Jr.'s Electric Engine (5 stars, 1st Star from Mecha Tech Galaxy) World 2 *Murky Waters Galaxy (1st Star from Bowser Jr.'s Electric Engine) *Acid Rain Galaxy (1st Star from Murky Waters Galaxy) *Crash Ruins Galaxy (1st Star from Acid Rain Galaxy) *Swap Bop Galaxy (1st Star from Crash Ruins Galaxy; 700 star bits) *Bowser's Battleship Brigade (14 stars; 1st Star from Crash Ruins Galaxy) World 3 *Tough Fluff Galaxy (1st Star from Bowser's Battleship Brigade) *Shadow Stomp Galaxy (1st Star from Tough Fluff Galaxy) *Paint Party Galaxy (1st Star from Shadow Stomp Galaxy) *Cherry Top Galaxy (1st Star from Paint Party Galaxy; 1000 star bits) *Bowser Jr.'s Titanic Turbine (25 Stars; 1st Star from Paint Party Galaxy) World 4 *Chain Drain Galaxy ((1st Star from Bowser Jr.'s Titanic Turbine) *Jungle Slide Galaxy (1st Star from Chain Drain Galaxy) *Spin Bounce Galaxy (1st Star from Jungle Slide Galaxy) *Rock Roll Galaxy (1st Star from Spin Bounce Galaxy; 1400 star bits) *Bowser's Power Palace (33 Stars; 1st Star from Spin Bounce Galaxy) Power Ups Returning *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Bee Mushroom *Spring Mushroom *Cloud Flower *Rock Mushroom *Rainbow Star New *Paint Mushroom *Copter Mushroom *Bounce Cap *2 more TBA Yoshi *Dash Pepper *Blimp Fruit *Bulb Berry *2 more TBA Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games